


Breathe me in, Breathe me out

by Point_of_no_return



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex blooper of sorts, fiances, shortly after 6x02, spoiler free, that bed has to go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:29:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22275619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Point_of_no_return/pseuds/Point_of_no_return
Summary: Patrick and David are going hard and heavy on Patrick’s Queen sized, metal- framed bed.They break the bed, of course, because they’re wild animals all over each other. That’s the story.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 16
Kudos: 91





	Breathe me in, Breathe me out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SCfangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCfangirl/gifts).



> This story came to me because there’s no way with all of the wild and crazy sex they have that they can manage to keep that bed from breaking.

Clawing at the heather-gray comforter and the 600 thread count Egyptian cotton bed sheets, Patrick frantically tried to find something other than David to cling to.   
  


“Oh Jesus, David, I can't-“ Patrick was really struggling and the bed was no longer horizontal, it was more on its axis and Patrick was holding on to both David and the bed like a bucking bronco.   
  


They had been going at this strong, relentless pace for over 20 minutes before the side of the bed collapsed. Patrick was driving himself into David as hard as he could, per David’s request, digging his fingers into David’s hips.   
  


This was one of Patrick’s favorite positions with David, seeing the cat stretch arc along David’s back, the beads of sweat along his spine, the way David bucked his hips back into him, struggling to take the lead.   
  


Patrick’s Harry Styles playlist was still echoing loud enough to cover up the bed frame hitting the wall and the bedpost clanging to the area rug, timing each thrust to ‘Watermelon Sugar High’ with ‘High’ being the most accentuated in Patrick’s efforts.   
  


If Patrick wasn’t trying to keep his rhythm inside of David and also trying not to break the other side of the bed in the process, he would have been laughing at the situation.

  
“Don’t stop, god, don’t stop Patrick, I’m almost there.” David had both arms wrapped around the mattress, pillows long since tossed except for the one under his thighs to give Patrick better access.   
  


“I’m trying David, but this...is...easy...for you. Back here...it’s like....I’m trying to...hmmph!...fuck you on....the side of a...mountain. Ughhh.”  
  
More like fucking on the side of a mountain without proper climbing gear and the cams aren’t holding. Patrick had to stifle a laugh at the visual he was creating for himself. 

Struggling with mad struggles, Patrick continued to thrust; it was the third anniversary of the store opening and they had such an enchanted evening already of an open mic nite and David’s favorite pizza at Mario’s. They were almost there, if Patrick could hold on a little longer.   
  


And David was so beautiful underneath him. His back arched, toes curled, sweat glistening all over his back. God Patrick loves his smooth, broad back and shoulders.  
  


“David, this... is...really difficult and the bed is-“  
  


_THUD!  
  
_

“Don’t you fucking stop, Patrick!” The other side of the bed came crashing down just like clockwork and though David clung onto the mattress, Patrick was sliding out of him.   
  


Clawing, scratching, pulling, and tearing at the sheets just wasn’t enough. David gasped when Patrick slid out of him with a pop and just as David started to whine, Patrick pulled him from the mattress and shoved him down onto the comforter next to the broken bed.   
  


“How are your knees, David? Is this okay?” Patrick panted huskily into his ear and David nodded, looking entirely sex drunk and practically immobile. It always made Patrick proud that he could put David in a sex coma in his bed.   
  


They both got back to the task, Patrick gliding in all the way, both of them moaning once he hit that spot he’d come to know so well in David. He continued to kiss and bite all over David’s back and then pushed them both down where Patrick’s body blanketed David’s.  
  


Making David’s entrance even tighter, just the way Patrick wanted it, he kept thrusting over and over, feeling David’s wet, pulsing heat all around him.  
  


Patrick leaned back so he could touch David’s neglected cock and that broke the dam in both of them. Just a few strokes and they were both coming together, David’s was all over Patrick’s hand.   
  


He reached over to grab the towel that had fallen to the floor and wiped his hands as clean as possible before tending to David and the mess all over him.   
  


Patrick helped David to his side so he was no longer on his knees and he too landed on the ground in a light thud. Both were still breathless and spent.   
  


“We, we have to get a new bed. I think we just broke it completely this time.” Patrick laughed and reached out for David’s trembling fingers from holding himself up. 

David coughed from the heavy breathing he was doing and looked over at Patrick.  
  


“I think it’s time we looked at buying a house.”  
  


“David, are you serious? Because of a bed? We can just find a sturdier bed that’s all.”  
  


“No, we are getting married, I think...I think we need to invest in a California King.”

Patrick snorted and looked at the ceiling. “You can’t fit a California King in this space, David.”

“Exactly,” David exhaled, “we will go house hunting this week.”

Patrick turned, snuggled in close, and propped himself on his elbow, resting his head on his hand. 

“You mean it don’t you?” He took David’s hand with his free one and kissed it. “You really want to buy a house?”

“Yes, I just think if we are going to have enough space for all our clothes and the king bed, we need a nice space and I haven’t seen any duplexes or apartments around town that would work.”

“David, you’re going to have to help me out here. I am having a hard time reconciling the purchase of a house just so that we can have a big enough bed for having sex. Or even a bigger closet. Actually, that’s probably a better reason, but nope, not buying it.” He kissed his hand again. He was so amused by his fiancé. 

“It’s not just for fucking, Patrick, we cannot fit together in a queen sized bed. Look how many times I end up on your pillow.” 

Patrick nuzzled into David’s neck while listening to David, calming him just by being soothing to David’s after sex care needs. 

“That’s not a fair argument, David, because I’m the one who holds you on my chest and you cling to my side of the bed.” 

David looked around, a grin forming to his face, and, okay, he looked really cute when he got caught. 

“Mmkay, well I’m not getting in that death trap ever again, so it needs to go and we are picking out a much better bed.”

Kissing along his jaw, Patrick whispered into his flesh, “Okay, David, whatever you want. Just no California Kings. Okay?” 

David hesitated. “Hmm. Well I still think we should look into buying a house. We make enough to at least talk to Ray about it.”

“Mmm,” Patrick hummed into David’s skin, ready to go for round two. “Love it when you bring up Ray in this apartment.”

“Shut up,” David wrestled Patrick over and raked his eyes over his fiancé’s naked body. “It’s my turn to fuck you into the floor now. If you can handle it.” David waggled his eyebrows at Patrick and dove into his lips. 

That night they slept with the mattress on the ground and the bed frame was in pieces by the door. It was one of the best sleeps from the most world renown fucking on the planet. 

  
  


Because Patrick was always helpless to David’s desires, once David had enough reasons written down on a legal pad to plead his case, Patrick agreed to look at properties with David. This magnetic force of a man who chose him for a lover. They purchased the California King pillow top mattress and a sturdy solid wood frame when they found the right house and they never had to worry about breaking another bed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Title and inspiration go to Harry Styles’ Watermelon Sugar song.
> 
> A nod to Dawns_early_light and their obsession


End file.
